dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Goku Black vs Regime Superman
Goku Black vs Regime Superman is a DBX of MR.T100 Description Season 2 Episode 8! Goku vs. Superman is a very popular debate, but it's time for something cooler, more tragic .... more evil! This is the time to let their evile versions meet for battle until death! Will Superman, the evil dictator of the Earth, the man who betrayed his friends, and killing Gods, take another Score to the side of DC? Or that Goku Black, God, the man who destroyed the future, will prove that Superman killed a violent, but the ultimate god he will not defeat? FIND OUT SOON!!! Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX FIGHT! Superman felt a disturbance in his rule Is everything to fly around the world, until he felt energy and chop, he landed quickly, and saw a warrior who matched his appearance to Goku, the warrior Superman defeated "Goku? I remember killing you! I burned your brains! How are you alive ?!" Said Superman, who is surprised to see his defeated rival alive "I'm not Goku, I'm just holding on to his body, you'd better call me Zamasu" Said the warrior contemptuously "I've heard that you were the greatest hero of all time, but that he became a wicked psychopath" Black said scornfully "I'm going to kill you easily, like I killed Goku's family" Black said '' I'm going to defeat you again! This time I will not pity you " Superman yelled wickedly, you could hear he had become a vicious dictator "Come to me" Black said scornfully HERE WE GO! Superman was the one who attacked before, but Black got behind him and kicked him in the back, not before Superman easily stopped the kick and tossed him into the sky. Superman flew to the sky and mercilessly hit Black in the head and stomach, smashing the god straight on the ground, Black recovered, and entered the battle position, Superman flew quickly but Black dodged and caught Superman crushing the dictator on the ground and launching a ki blast, Superman dodged an excellent precision kick Black in the stomach Black pulled out his rose sword and cut Superman through the waist. Superman grabbed his hand and flung it into the sky, holding it and firing a huge laser blast. Superman's merciless attack was not over, but Black stopped his fists, Black blew Superman with ki blast, but Superman got out of the explosion more nervous, he smashed Black's head with a tight fist and nudged him, leaving the stunned to the mighty Power of Superman Black tried to react, but Superman quickly hit him in the stomach, Black snapped back, taking a second to prolong the fight. He began to increase his strength, and become SSJR! Superman was unimpressed, and quickly flew to Black, who was maliciously smiling, and with Teleport slipping out of Superman's hands and kicking him in the stomach, Black disappeared behind Superman and kicked him, giving him quick fists in the jaw and head, Superman firing laser-bursting eyes, but Black dodged, ki blast and smashed Superman to the ground "Kamehameha!" Black launched the attack, Superman held it in his hands, but Black slouched behind him and kicked him into energy, Superman fell, and he was really nervous, the two fighters collided, Black punched Superman, who dodged, Superman kicked Black, who dodged, Black pulled his sword , But Superman stopped his hand and kicked him in the stomach quickly, Black tried to cut Superman through the heart, but Superman created a supernova with his laser, and Black had to stop the attack, the huge energy of both of them almost destroyed the Earth, the two warriors flew quickly on each other, and held tightly to each other! "I'm a GOD!" Black said "I..DONT..CARE!!!" Shouted Superman, and got mad as he never got angry, he tightened his grip, shot Black Laser in the head, he smashed him to the floor, knocked him down, Paralyzed him to the ground, and hit his head hard that never hit, Superman was never so nervous, Black furiously, knocked him down, and hit him in the head and Black's head almost came out of the place, Superman did not smell, and continued the attack, Black was dying, he shot last ki blast, but Superman easily evaded Superman hit Black very hard in the stomach and head, causing Black to lose his form, Superman shot a laser from his eyes and eliminated Black DBX Conclusion And The Winner is: Regime Superman! Category:Dragon Ball vs DC Comics themed DBXs Category:Villains only themed DBX fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights